The present invention relates to a method of producing labels and to a label.
It is known to produce so-called "extended text" labels which are self-adhesive and can be adhered to a product to be labelled, the extended text label including a portion which can be unfolded to reveal previously hidden surfaces which are provided with printed information relating to the product. In some applications, it is desirable to protect the label from soiling or damage by covering the label with a protective layer. However, the use of a protective layer can cause difficulties when the label is to be adhered to a non-planar surface e.g. a circular bottle. The problem encountered is that the resultant label is not sufficiently flexible to take up the contours of the surface to be labelled without being crumpled or stretched.